May You Smile Today
May You Smile Today (あなたに今日も微笑みを Anata ni kyō mo hohoemi wo) is the third image song for the character Japan in Hetalia: Axis Powers. It is sung by Hiroki Takahashi in the voice of Japan. Lyrics Kanji= 日進月歩春夏秋冬　いろんな表情であなたを いつでもおもてなし致します 美しい景色と　美味しいお茶菓子で ほっと和めるひととき お疲れな体にも心にも 癒しを届ける存在でありたい あなたに今日も微笑みを　真心をこめておもてなし 気軽に来てくださいね　いつでもご一緒致します 育む友好関係　誠心誠意尽くします もっとわかりあう為に 礼儀正しく　調和と融合 思いやりを忘れずに 気の使いすぎといわれますが 性分なんです…恐れ入ります、すみません あなたに今日も微笑みを　至極の時間をお裾分け のんびりしてくださいね　心から歓迎致します 東西南北　趣向を凝らしてますが　まだこれからです 楽しんでもらえますよう　喜んでもらえますよう 善処前進の毎日です… あなたに今日も微笑みを　真心をこめておもてなし 気軽に来てくださいね　いつでも歓迎致します 四季折々ご一緒しましょうね |-| Romaji= Nisshingeppo shunkashūtō iron na hyōjō de anata o Itsu demo omotenashi itashimasu Utsukushī keshiki to oishī o chagashi de Hotto nagomeru hitotoki O tsukarena karada ni mo kokoro ni mo Iyashi o todokeru sonzaidearitai Anata ni kyō mo hohoemi o ma kokoro wo komete omotenashi Kigaru ni kite kudasai ne itsu demo go issho itashimasu Hagukumu yūkō kankei seishinseii tsukushimasu Motto wakari au tame ni Reigi tadashiku chōwa to yūgō Omoiyari o wasurezu ni Ki no tsukai sugi to iwa remasuga Shōbun nan desu… osoreirimasu, sumimasen Anata ni kyō mo hohoemi o shigoku no jikan o osusowake Nonbiri shite kudasai ne kokoro kara kangei itashimasu Too sai nan hoku shukō o korashite masuga mada kore karadesu Tanoshinde moraemasu yō yorokonde moraemasu yō Zensho zenshin no mainichidesu… Anata ni kyō mo hohoemi o ma kokoro wo komete omotenashi Kigaru ni kite kudasai ne itsu demo kangei itashimasu Shiki oriori go issho shimashou ne |-| English= In a steady progress, in all the year round I'll entertain you with various looks at any time With beautiful views and delicious tea cakes Please have a peaceful time and feel relaxed I wish to be the one Who can relieve both of your physical and mental fatigue May you smile today I'll give you hospitality with all my heart Please feel free to visit me I'll accompany and guide you whenever you want The friendly relationship that we foster I'll do my best in all sincerity To understand each other I'll try to harmonize and fuse politely Without forgetting to have consideration I'm often said that I pay too much attention to their needs But it's my disposition… excuse me, I am sorry May you smile today I'll give you parts of a supreme time Please take it easy while you are here I give you a hearty welcome In each place I've thought of various devices and elaborate plans But I have a lot of work ahead of me To have you amused, to have you rejoiced I take proper measures and make advances everyday… May you smile today I'll give you hospitality with all my heart Please feel free to visit me I give you a welcome whenever you visit me Let's have a good time together in every season Album This song was released on May 8, 2013, on the album Hetalia Character CD II Vol. 2 - Japan, and it is the first track. Also on the album is Dream Journey. This song is also the third track on the album Hetalia Character Song CD The BEST Vol. 2, which was released on August 2, 2017. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Media